Moments Like These
by HeroWhiskers4427
Summary: Isabella and Perry mysteriously go missing and Phineas and Ferb try to crack the case to find them while Doofenshmirtz gets stuck in another generation, and Candace ceases to exist! Will Phineas finally realize how much he appreciates Isabella? Will the boys learn Perry's secret identity? Find out in this heart racing tale as Phineas looks back on moments like these.
1. Isabella

**Moments like These**

**A/N: I came up with the idea for this Phineas and Ferb fan fic while watching none other than an episode of Phineas and Ferb. I hope you like this story- I haven't had much experience with Phineas and Ferb fan fiction, or fan fiction at all. Well, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One: Isabella**

**June 6, 2012**

**Isabella walked down the road, lost in thought. Was today the day that Phineas would **_**finally **_**realize what a cute couple they would make? Would he ever? It seemed like she asked herself these questions every day on the way to find out what Phineas and Ferb were doing. As she got closer to the gate, she heard loud banging, the hiss of a drill, and a lot of talking. Isabella smiled. It was another regular day in Danville, well at least the start of it.**

** Isabella opened the gate and trotted into her friends' back yard. In her normal sing-song voice she asked, "Whatcha doin'?" **

** "Oh, hi Isabella," answered Phineas' voice, "we're just working on an exotic petting zoo. Want to help? We could really use it." Phineas' smile gave Isabella chills, up and down. She draped her head to the side, sighed, and muttered "Sure." dreamily.**

** "Great!" Phineas said, snapping Isabella out of her trance. "You might need work gloves, so I'll look go look for some." Phineas began to leave the back yard as he talked. **

**Isabella sighed and sat down under the big tree. She was just about to doze off when she saw something move in the corner of her eye. It looked like Perry, but not the normal Perry. It was no doubt a platypus, either that or an aqua colored beaver with a duck bill taped on its mouth. Isabella highly doubted the second option, however. But the odd thing about this platypus is that it seemed to be standing on its hind legs, with something brown and black on its head, which gave Isabella another sprinkle of chills because those colors should **_**never**_** be seen together. She opened her eyes a little bit more, just enough to see that the thing on top of the animal's head was a fedora. She opened her eyes all the way, but was shocked and confused about what she saw. It **_**was**_** indeed a platypus, but not just any platypus. It was Perry.**

**Isabella got up slowly. She had seen that hat before. On the first day of summer, Phineas and Ferb decided to build a roller coaster and while she was riding it, Perry mysteriously landed from somewhere right beside her. Then, Phineas had complemented her hat, which she wasn't wearing before, that looked just like the one she saw on Perry now.**

**Isabella knew that this would probably back fire later, but she decided to follow Perry. Perry walked to the side of the house, did a quick look around, and pressed some kind button and a small section of the house rose to make a Perry sized hole. Inside was a tube that led straight down.**

**After Perry had gone through, Isabella peeked inside and was immediately sucked into it. Once the tube spit her out behind a small hovercraft, she looked around. She was a room with white walls, and lots of small high tech equipment. A large screen on the wall displayed a man with white hair and a huge mustache. He had a gray eyebrow that stretched all the way across is wrinkled forehead. He wore a green shirt that had two M's on the right hand side. There was something familiar about him, Isabella just knew it. Sitting in an animal sized red chair in front of the big screen was Perry, wearing that cute fedora, although it was a crime against fashion.**

**The white haired man said something about someone named Doofenshmirtz buying lots of light bulbs, rubber bands, and getting some kind of portal blueprints. He also said something about Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He said more, but it was difficult for Isabella to hear him well from so far away.**

**After Perry waddled away and the screen went blank, Isabella came out from behind the small hover craft she had been hiding behind. She didn't know where she was, what she was doing, what Perry was doing, and how to get out of this strange, animal sized lair. Isabella was just about investigate further, but a big blast interrupted her thinking. Perry had taken off in a bigger version of the smaller one she had hid behind. Right next to it was another hover craft. Isabella walked forward. **

**As she approached the craft, she noticed a small GPS. It had green blinking words flashing on the screen that said 'Please enter destination'. A woman's voice read the words aloud repeatedly. Suddenly a great idea dawned on Isabella. This craft could be her ride out! She got in and said, "Flynn- Fletcher Household." Nothing happened. She decided that maybe she should go to that place the old man mentioned. Isabella was on her way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**

**Isabella figured that the miniature GPS would tell her where to go like normal GPS's would and that she would steer. However, this was **_**not **_**the case. As soon as the words 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated' left her mouth, the hover craft launched straight into the air, out of a tube on the ceiling, and zoomed towards a big purple building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head. Isabella giggled. Maybe this was all just a little game Phineas was playing with her. Maybe he wasn't really getting gloves. Maybe he hadn't been working on a petting zoo, or had extra time after building that strange room that seemed to be under the Flynn Household. Maybe this was just all a big misunderstanding. But Isabella soon realized that this thought wasn't even an option.**

**When Isabella arrived at the building, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, she walked right in and said, "Okay guys, nice trick. That was a fun ride. Thanks for putting this together for me!" She walked further and went into another room. Then she gave her legendary 'I'm going to impress Phineas Flynn so he'll finally realize that I like him' smile. **

"**What? There's no trick. But I do have some muffins! Norm! Bring in some muffins for this little fireside girl!"said a tall, well he would be if he didn't slouch, man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a really pointy nose. He had some kind of German accent and he wore grey pants, a black shirt, and a white lab coat. After he was done calling to his apparent servant, he mumbled, "So maybe she'll give me some free cookies!" under his breath.**

"**Um, sir," Isabella said getting his attention, "my name's Isabella. Are you a friend of Phineas and Ferb?"**

"**Who? Never heard of them. Well since you're here you should just sit down, and you know, have a muffin, give out some free cookies." The man said, talking slower and lower as he got further through the sentence.**

"**I don't have any. But thanks, I'd love to have a muffin! That might help me figure out what's going on. Oh, and by the way, do you by any chance need help crossing the street? I need to earn my walk an elder across the street patch." Isabella said, talking almost as fast as Phineas when he was really excited about something.**

"**I am **_**not**_** an elder! And if you don't have any cookies then I just ran out of seats. Humph." The man said, turning his head to the side. Isabella was going to go for her argue with an elder patch, but something caught her eye. She exclaimed, "Hey, what's that over there?" and ran to a human sized scrap book with a platypus, that looked oddly like Perry wearing a fedora, some how hooked/taped to it. **

"**Perry? Is that you?" Isabella asked, quite worried. She thought for sure that the platypus was Perry but when the little platypus chattered, she was positive. Perry was some kind of secret agent! This must be where Perry goes off to every day! With this conclusion, Isabella guessed that this man's name was Doofenshmirtz (hopefully that was his last name!) and that he was evil. Perry must go and fight this evil elderly man every day! Then a crazy thought hit her. If he was evil, she could be in danger. By the look of where Perry was, he was really trapped, and couldn't help her if the man tried to come at her.**

**Isabella knew what she had to do. She had to get Perry out and help him defeat this man, even though she was sure that she didn't want to hurt an elder, even though he was evil and grumpy. She pushed away the thought and went to work on letting Perry out.**

"**Hey! Hey! Little girl! Stop that he's supposed to be there! He likes it! Don't touch!" Doofenshmirtz yapped. "I should put up a sign." He mumbled under his breath on his way over.**

**Isabella pulled on the straps around his arms. She hit the metal bar around his waist and kicked the ones at his feet. She noticed a big red button and was about to push it when Doofenshmirtz swooped in and scooped her up. **

"**Ah!" Isabella yelled as she was placed in chair. As soon as she landed, cuffs came out of the chair and locked her in.**

"**Goodness! You children are difficult. Good thing I live in an apartment. I never have to yell at rotten children to get out of my lawn." The man smiled, obviously not realizing that he had basically just called himself an cranky old man.**

"**Okay, so I guess I'll tell the both of you my evil scheme! Okay let's start with a back story. When I was a boy, my father had a large garden. Eventually, crows infested his garden but we had no scare crow to scare them off. I was forced to be the scare crow as just as the Doonkleberry Festival went on. So now, I will use my new creation, the generationinator, to go back in time and enjoy the festival. And while I'm at it, I'll leave you, Perry the platypus in the past so that I never have to fight you again!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Then he laughed evilly and switched on his creation. A ball of many colors swirled into existence.**

**By this point, Perry's arms were almost free, although Isabella had no idea how to get Perry's body and legs free. Perry bit at the straps and soon both straps had broken in half. He reached over and pressed the red button. All the metal cuffs in the room, including Isabella's, retracted. Perry lunged at Doofenshmirtz, but the scientist was too fast. He grabbed Perry's arm and cuffed his own hand to Perry's. By this time, the portal to the past was open, and just before Doofenshmirtz lunged into the portal, he grabbed Isabella's hand. The three of them went into the portal of swirling lights and colors. **

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Phineas

**A/N: Hey, guys! So sorry about accidently posting all three chapters at once… I was a bit confuzzled (confused and puzzled put together)! I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one. That made my day! So, back to the original author's note for chapter two! - Okay, so I know that you might be a little annoyed about the cliff hanger, but no worries! It just gets worse :) You're going to have to wait to get back to Isabella until I get to the chapter from Perry's point of view. So first up is Isabella, Phineas, Candace, Perry, Ferb and maybe Doofenshmirtz. Please let me know what you think about me doing a chapter from Doofenshmirtz's point of view in your review. Well… enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Phineas

June 12, 2012

Phineas sat under the big tree in his back yard and moped. It had been six days since Isabella's disappearance, and he couldn't stand not having anyone to burst through the gate and say "Whatcha doin'?" It just didn't make sense. Where had she even gone? Maybe someone had taken her. He couldn't stand the thought of someone capturing his best friend, his favorite fireside girl (no offense to the others), and his buddy and neighbor since they were kids. He just didn't get it, and to make things worse, Perry had disappeared mysteriously that day too. Phineas didn't know what was going on, and needed to find out.

Suddenly, the gate swung open. Phineas smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Isa- oh, it's you guys. Hi." Phineas' spirits dropped when he only saw Baljeet and Buford enter the lonely back yard.

"Oh, well I see how it is." Baljeet said, smiling.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, it's just that I'm worried about Isabella. I just want her to come back." Phineas said, followed by a sigh.

"Eh, she'll come back. Right now, I'm just wondering one thing." Buford replied.

"Oh, oh! Let me guess," Baljeet cleared his throat, "Hey, where's Ferb?" Baljeet giggled.

"What? No you nerd! Where's the nearest ice cream parlor!" Buford replied, annoyed.

"Oh, well sorry! Shouldn't you know, though? You've lived here all your life!" Baljeet argued shyly.

"I ought to give you a wedgie right now!" Buford grumbled. Baljeet forced a scared smiled, took step back, and asked Phineas nervously, "So where is Ferb anyway?"

"Inside, helping Mom with some laundry." Phineas sighed. He wished he could just figure out something to do to find Isabella. It was just so lonely without her. He had wished so many times that all this was just a nightmare, but it wasn't. This was real. Phineas knew that he had to accept that, but couldn't and he wouldn't.

"Okay, so got any plans for today, Phinn?" Baljeet asked, elbowing Phineas lightly.

"Not really. Ferb and I both agreed that there is nothing to do without Isabella here." Phineas sighed and laid his head back.

"Okay, dinner bell, but don't let this disappearance thing stop you from making any thing fun or ice creamy, or else this nerd won't be the only one visiting Wedgieville." Buford threatened, picking up Baljeet like suitcase and walking out of the back yard.

Phineas laid his triangular shaped head back and closed his eyes. He thought about June 6, the day that Isabella had gone missing. The very thought of this day made his stomach tighten, his head hurt, and his throat sting. Before he knew it, he was slipping into a flashback.

Phineas had woken up to his noisy alarm clock that day. Apparently, Ferb hadn't heard it and Phineas was forced (more like delighted) to throw a pillow at his green haired step-brother to wake him up.

They had run down stairs and joined Candace for breakfast. She had her dirty light pink bath robe on that she always put on in the morning and sat at the table slouching with her head resting on her hand. She was eating her favorite cereal, Sparkle OH's. Linda, Phineas' mom, had been making some kind of concoction for her Bridge Club meeting.

"Good morning Mom, Candace, and Perry!" Phineas had said, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, boys! How are you all this morning?" Linda asked.

"Fine, the both of us are fine. What about you Candace are you good? You look kind of mopey and that's never good if someone's mopey. Maybe you could" Phineas was talking so fast that Candace, Linda, and Ferb could barely keep up.

"Whoa, little bro! Slow it down." Candace had said, faking her enthusiasm. Then, she snapped, "And I am not being mopey!"

"Watch it, Grumpy Gus!" Linda scolded. Candace huffed and crossed her arms.

"So, what are you boys going to do today?" Linda asked, curious to hear their imaginative answer. It made her so happy that her kids were so creative.

"I'm not sure yet. We're trying to decide if we're going to make an exotic petting zoo or a semi-aquatic carnival. What do you think, Mom?" Phineas replied, smiling brightly.

"I think that I have two of the most cute and creative boys in the universe." Linda gave them each a hug, smiled brightly at them both, and then went back to whatever it was she was creating. Candace huffed and laid her head down on the table. Then, Candace got up and danced away with a talking pelican that called her Marvin for some strange reason. A giant hot dog ran after them yelling, "Wait! I'm coming, my besties!"

After breakfast, Phineas and Ferb went outside to the big tree. They had become so fond of it that they started calling it 'The Big Tree'. This was probably because it was indeed a big tree.

"Okay Ferb, so petting zoo or carnival. What do you say?" Phineas asked, his blue his sparkling.

"Definitely the exotic petting zoo." Ferb replied.

"Cool! Let's get started."

Phineas grinned. Phineas used the house phone to call Woodland's Wood Factory. He ordered seventeen boxes of wood from the factory. The next call was delivered to Metals Inc. where he ordered lots of metal. Next he called the zoo to ask to borrow a couple lions, tigers, and bears. The zookeepers first reply was "Oh, my!" but Phineas wasn't even close to done with placing his 'order'. And of course, every time he had to sign his name on the order form, he was asked "Aren't you a little young to be ordering so much wood?" or "Aren't you a little young to need this much metal?" or "Aren't you a little young to be borrowing twelve different species of wild animals?" And, of course, he would answer "Yes, yes I am." And they would reply by saying something about being glad about young people taking an interest in whatever they were giving him. This was a normal morning for Phineas.

After about fifteen minutes of work, Buford and Baljeet had joined them. At about this time Candace had peeked her head out of the door and said, "Phineas, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Building an exotic petting zoo. Want to help?" Phineas replied, clearly distracted by the zoo.

"No, but I will tell mom!" Candace snapped back. She smiled and left yelling, "Mo-om! Oh, Mother dear! Mom! Hey Mom! YO MOM!"

Isabella came into the back yard soon after their encounter with Candace. She had accepted helping them out with the petting zoo and Phineas went to go get some gloves for her. He didn't know why, but everyone else had followed. Isabella was alone in the back yard. This was something that Phineas didn't think anything of this, but now he wished that he had because when he got back, Isabella was nowhere to be found. He had told his mom when they had failed to find her after looking for almost an hour, thinking that she was playing an innocent game of hide and go seek. Then, they let Mrs. Garcia Shapiro know. As soon as she found out, she called the police. They had been looking for her since.

Phineas sat up and rubbed his eyes. He might've drifted to sleep some during his flash back. That would probably explain the talking pelican with the giant hot dog as her best friend. Phineas laughed for the first time in six days. He got up and went inside to see if dinner would be ready soon.

**A/N: Okay, well I hope that you guys like this story… I for one am pretty proud of it so far. :) Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Candace

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry about the wait for chapter three... I went on vacation with my family for the weekend and had no access to the internet! 3 Thank you sooooo much for your reviews... They make me happy! Okay, so this chapter is going to focus less on the problem with Isabella and more on Candace. We're going to try to get into her head (I know it's a scary place but you can do it!) in this chapter and see how she feels about all of this Isabella stuff happening**.** Hopefully you'll like it! 3**

Chapter Three: Candace

June 12, 2012

Candace plopped down on the couch and sighed. She wished that Phineas and Ferb would do something. Ever since Isabella went missing, there was nothing to bust Phineas and Ferb for. All Phineas did was sit under that big tree in the backyard and mope, and Ferb just helped Linda out by doing around the house chores. Sure, she was worried about Isabella, but she had problems of her own. If Phineas and Ferb were inventionless, then Candace bustless, therefore making Candace cease to exist.

"I hope you're planning on doing more than just sitting around on the couch all day." Linda said, peeking her head around the corner.

"I don't see why it would matter. Phineas is doing the same thing, plus he's moping." Candace argued back wearily.

"Well at least he's soaking up some Vitamin D in the process." Linda said, looking Candace up and down, as if scanning her. Then, she disappeared around the corner. Candace sighed. "Well, I guess if Phineas and Ferb aren't doing anything bustable I could hang out with Jeremy and Stacey." Candace said to herself. She got out her cell phone and dialed Stacey's number.

"Hello?" Stacey said.

"Hey, Stace. I'm going to the Slushy Dog in the mall to see Jeremy. Want to come with?" Candace replied.

"Um, sure. Candace? I'm not saying that I want you to bust you're brothers or anything, but I'm just wondering, well, aren't you going to, you know, bust them?" Stacey asked, confused.

"There's nothing to bust, Stace. Ever since Isabella, that little girl across the street, disappeared, Phineas just sits under the big tree and mopes." Candace replied, sighing.

"What about Ferb?" Stacey asked.

"He just helps Mom out around the house. It's so frustrating!" Candace replied, pulling at her hair.

"Gosh, Candi, they must be really bummed out." Stacey said back. There was a short pause, and then Stacey said, "I'll meet you at the mall in ten minutes. Later Candi!" then, Stacey hung up. Candace sighed and went to her room to get ready.

At the mall, Candace and Stacey walked over to the Mr. Slushy Dog stand in the food court.

"Hey, gals." Jeremy said cheerfully.

"Hey, Jeremy." Candace said dreamily. Stacey waved at Jeremy while smiling. Jeremy looked at Candace with a concerned look for about a second and then asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"What?" Candace said, annoyed. Then, she smiled, ran her fingers through her hair, and said, "I mean, nothing is up," she laughed nervously, "so why do you ask?" she smiled again and leaned over the counter.

"Well, you're here at Mr. Slushy Dog when it is," Jeremy checked his watch, "eleven forty five AM. Normally you're busting you're brothers at this time. So, what's going on?" Jeremy replied, talking sternly, but nicely as well.

"It's Phineas and Ferb! Ugh, those boys will be the death of me! They haven't done anything ever since Isabella went missing and I can't stand it! If they don't invent, then I don't bust, therefore I don't exist!" Candace replied, raising her voice at no one in particular.

"Ah, so I bet they're pretty bummed about this whole Isabella thing. Gee, I'm sorry Candace." Jeremy smiled his legendary, at least to Candace, smile.

"Oh, I'll be fine." Candace said dreamily, leaning over further.

"Um, Candace are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Never been better, Jeremy! Why would you ask?" Candace replied, still in a trance.

"Because you're elbows in a hotdog." Jeremy said, being very serious. Stacey giggled. Candace looked down, only to see that Jeremy was right. Her elbow was in a hotdog that was smothered in ketchup. Great. Just great. Candace pulled her arm away from the counter and asked, "Can I order a napkin, please." She smiled.

"Sure." Jeremy laughed and got a napkin from the back of the stand.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Candace said with a British accent, smiling and bowing.

"It's my pleasure, my lady." Jeremy replied, smiling. Candace giggled and leaned in for a kiss from her boyfriend, but Stacey pulled her away just as she was about to get it.

"Okay love birds, that's enough." Stacey giggled, then said, "Candi, let's go visit some stores. After all, we are in a mall." Candace huffed then said, "Fine. Jeremy, we'll be back later!" Then she blew a kiss at him as Stacey dragged her away.

Candace dragged Stacey out of the nineteenth store they had visited and bought from during they're outing.

"Oh, come on Stace! You're the one that wanted to shop, not me!" Candace said, grumbling.

"I didn't know that we were going to shop this long, though! I say we call it quits for today. It's been two hours!" Stacey argued.

"No! Jeremy gets off work in twenty minutes and I told him that I'd be back for that kiss and I'm not breaking a promise like that! We can be done shopping for today, but not at the mall. Come on Stace, twenty more minutes? Please!" Candace argued back. Stacey wriggled her hand free from Candace's and said, "Why don't you get a ride with Jeremy, considering he's you're neighbor, and I'll go home. See you later, Candi. I'm sorry." Stacey smiled, but Candace could tell that she was annoyed.

"Okay. Talk to you later, Stace. Bye!" Candace replied. Then, she made her way to Mr. Slushy Dog.

"Hey Jeremy! What's going on?" Candace asked, giggling.

"Hey, Candace. Not much is going on at the moment." Jeremy said, smiling.

"So, um, Jeremy?" Candace asked.

"Yeah?" Jeremy replied. Candace smiled and said, "Where were we?" dramatically. Jeremy leaned in and kissed Candace.

"There," he said smiling, "we were there."

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not completely sure how well I did with Candace, Jeremy, and Stacey, but hopefully it was okay :) Please review and let me know what you think! ;)**


	4. Perry

**A/N: Hey! Soooooo…. You must forgive me… I meant to update sooner- I promise! But I had a little accident and I broke my right wrist so I couldn't type :) Also, in my defense, school has started. Yep. Okay, so sorry about the confusion with the summary… I'll fix it…. In ways that you can't imagine! Mwahahahaha! Thank you soooo much for your awesome reviews! I love getting them so keep 'em coming! XD We are going to go back in time to visit with Isabella, Doofenshmirtz, and Perry! :) Hope you still like it!**

Chapter Four: Perry

June 6, 2012

Perry landed with a thump on the ground. However, it didn't hurt him in the least bit. After hearing a loud German groan, Perry knew why. Thankfully, Doofenshmirtz had broken his and Isabella's fall. Isabella got up and looked around, and Perry did the same. Doofenshmirtz only lay on the ground and groaned. Perry rolled his eyes and offered Doofenshmirtz a hand. Doofenshmirtz hesitated before he took it, but he did take it.

"Ah, Drusselstein. I am home! My machine worked, wait a second. Wait a second! My machine actually worked! But, isn't there normally some kind of, well, problem? Hmm, I'll have to look into that!" Doofenshmirtz said, getting more confused the longer he talked.

"Um, Dr. Doofenblatz" Isabella started to say.

"It's Doofenshmirtz." Doofenshmirtz interrupted.

"Right, well I think I found your little problem." Isabella said, worry showing through her voice.

"Well, go on. Don't just leave me on a cliff hanger! Tell me what it is!" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"The portal stayed in Danville, 2012. Right now, we're in Drusselstein, um, is it 1840?" Isabella replied, thinking hard.

"I am not that old! Ugh, you children!" Doofenshmirtz argued back.

"Well, sorry!" Isabella sassily replied.

"Well you don't have to be sassy!" Doofenshmirtz argued.

"I wasn't being sassy! You were the one who was being grumpy with me in the first place!" Isabella snapped back.

"Hey now, little girl! You were the one" Doofenshmirtz started, until he was interrupted by an annoyed chatter from Perry.

"Yes, yes. You're right, Perry the platypus. Now come on, let's go home!" Doofenshmirtz said, obviously a little down.

"What? Who is it?" snapped a heavy set woman wearing an apron and a hair net. She held a broom, but Perry only found her intimidating because of the stern 'mother bear' look on her face.

"Whoa! Whoa, mother. Don't worry, have no worries Mom. It's me!" Doofenshmirtz said, faking a grin and holding his arms out to the side. The woman glared at him and then inquired, "Me who?"

"Me, as in your son Heinz!" Doofenshmirtz replied, waving his arms around.

"No, can't be. Heinz is much younger and is outside being the lawn gnome." The woman, Doof's mother, replied grumpily. Doofenshmirtz huffed.

"Hello! I'm him from the future! Duh! Sheesh, you'd think she'd recognize her own son!" Doofenshmirtz replied, waving his arms more rapidly than before.

"I don't believe you, you smart mouthed, middle aged rat! Now get out of my lawn! Humph." She basically yelled. Then she slammed the door shut.

"Well now I why you're evil." Isabella muttered with attitude. Perry chattered in agreement.

"Yeah, well, you should. Now let's get to that festival!" Doofenshmirtz replied. As he walked away from the door, he said, "It'll all be worth it soon, bro." to a little boy dressed as lawn gnome that looked vaguely like him.

When they arrived at the Doonkleberry festival, Perry was surprised. He thought that this festival would be a sad little rinky- dink version of the Mid-Summer Festival but with Doonkleberries. Instead, it had average fair games, tons of Doonkleberries, and a lot of big people with big beards (and not all of them were men). Perry shivered. He did not want to be left here of all places.

Doofenshmirtz ran up to one of the games. "Hello! I'd like to use the baseball in your hand to knock over those bottles and find dominance over them!" Doofenshmirtz said, followed by an evil laugh.

"One Doondleyar. And say, aren't you a little old to be playing this kind of game?"

Doofenshmirtz snatched the ball out of the man's dry hands and snapped, "No. No, I'm not."

Isabella laughed and said, "What's a Doondleyar?"

"Drusslesteinian money. It's like a U.S. dollar." Doofenshmirtz replied as he threw the baseball and missed epically. Isabella laughed again and Perry smiled.

"Who cares about the stupid stuffed animals anyway? I don't need one! I'm a man!" Doofenshmirtz stated, flexing his wannabe muscles. He walked to a food stand as Isabella trotted along behind him. Perry, however, stayed put. He had to get Isabella back to the Tristate Area before her mother got too worried. At all costs, Perry had to keep her safe.

Doofenshmirtz stomped over to Perry, one hand reached out to grab him, the other holding a bucket of doonkleberries, and scolded, "Perry the platypus, do I need to put you on leash? Are you trying to make me a bad person? Here I am, trying to give you doonkleberries before I leave you here alone with no way to get back and you're trying to get away from me? That hurts, man. That hurts." Perry chattered in annoyance.

"Um, hello! We still have no way back! Ugh, we're stuck here and it's all your fault! Shouldn't you be trying to find a way back to Danville?" Isabella snapped. Doofenshmirtz started to argue, but closed his mouth when Isabella looked at him with such sternness that Perry shuttered.

"Come on, we'll go to the old inventor's house. He can help us out." Doofenshmirtz said, sulking.

"Good." Isabella replied, then she followed Doofenshmirtz down the road.

Doofenshmirtz knocked on an old green shed door.

"Who is it? If it's those Doonkleberry Girls then you should just leave. I don't want any cookies." An old fraile voice said.

"We're not selling cookies! We need your help." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Help is not given at this time of day. Come back never!" the old man shouted back.

"I'll give you ten golden Doondleyars!" Doofenshmirtz said with a hint of bribery. At that moment, the door opened a crack and the old man said, "I'm listening."

"Good. Now let us in." Doofenshmirtz insisted. The door swung open and a little room with a patchwork rocking chair, a fireplace-or in this a bunch of wood on the floor with a fire lit on it- and a work bench.

"This is a lovely place you have here, sir. I love your, um, fire." Isabella said with an added smile. Doofenshmirtz gave her disbelieving look. "What? I need my 'flatter an elder' patch." Isabella replied snapped back to Doofenshmirtz.

"Why didn't you use me to get that one?" Doofenshmirtz whined. Isabella laughed. "Are you calling yourself an elder?" she giggled as a look of horror spread over Doofenshmirtz's face.

"What do you do you youngins' need help with?" the man asked.

"We need a portal to get back to Danville, 2012. Can you help us?" Isabella asked.

"If my names not Dean Flynn" the man started, before he was cut off by Isabella.

"Dean Flynn? That's Phineas' grandpa!" Isabella said excitedly. Perry's eyes widened. Isabella was right. Perry was standing before a master inventor.

"Do you have a son?" Isabella asked excitedly, considering she knew absolutely nothing about Phineas' dad.

"Well, yes, but he moved to America to do research." Dean replied.

"Wow! What's his name?" Isabella asked enthusiastically.

"Steven. Steven Harry Flynn." Dean replied.

"Okay, okay. We get it. You two know each other somehow. Now can we stop the reunion so we can get home?" Doofenshmirtz said with an impatient tone.

"Yes, yes. Well, give me a couple hours and it'll be ready. Now go away while I work. Go on!" Dean said.

Two hours later, Isabella, Doofenshmirtz, and Perry showed up at Dean's house.

"Oh, hello. I have you're portal done, but it'll only work once. It's operated by this red button. Stand inside this, press the button, I've already put in the time and location. Now go on, try it out." Dean said quickly, with a bit of edge in his voice.

The three of them stepped into the portal. "Here we go!" Isabella said as she pressed the red button.

**A/N: Hehe… I love giving cliffhangers. But if I'm not the one giving them, then I hate them! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! 3**


	5. Ferb

**A/N: Hey, peoples of the fan fiction world! ;P This chapter should be more, hum, how do I say this… deep? Emotional? Trigger to your 'aww!' reflex? Well, either way, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review! ;P Thanks bunches… here we go!**

Chapter Five: Ferb

June 16, 2012

Ferb was doing his best to hide his despair for having one of his best friends missing. Normally, _he_ wouldn't even keep this much emotion bottled up inside him, but he figured he'd do it for Phineas because of his little brother's concern for him during tough times. Phineas had something with Isabella- more than a friendship- and for her to just disappear, well let's just say it had crushed him. So, Ferb decided to take it easy on Phineas and act like he was okay. This had also been helpful to Linda because ever since Isabella had gone missing, Ferb had been helping out with the house.

"Ferb, honey, I'm not arguing with you're helping me out with the house, but don't you want to do, well, do something _else_?" Linda asked as Ferb finished cleaning off the table.

"That's what I'm saying, but _no_! They can't do _anything_ bustable now! Humph!" Candace yelled from the living room couch, sounding fairly annoyed.

Ferb shrugged. "I would if Phineas would." He replied. Linda sighed and ruffled Ferb's hair. "You're a good boy, Ferb." She said with a faint smile as she left the quiet room.

Ferb, however, kept thinking about this question. He wanted Isabella back. He wanted _Phineas_ back. He rung out the soapy cloth and went downstairs to throw it in the washer. He then walked outside and sat next to Phineas. Phineas looked over at Ferb and smiled weakly.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Ferb's British voice broke the silence. Phineas shrugged.

"You're pretty bummed, huh?" Ferb asked. Phineas nodded and rested his head between his knees. Ferb sighed and patted his little brother's back affectionately. Phineas looked at him, a tear falling down his pale face.

"You never think about how much you care about someone until they're gone- I mean missing." Ferb corrected himself and continued. "The important thing is to not focus on how it is without her, but the times with her. Remember when we built that tree house? Do you remember how we sent Isabella up those tubes first, and when we all got up there we laughed for five minutes straight? Or what about the time when" Ferb said, until he was interrupted by the first word Phineas had said to him in days.

"You have a good point, but it hurts to about her. It's like a part of me is gone." Phineas admitted sadly.

"Well, do you know why?" Ferb asked knowingly.

"No, but can you tell me? I just don't understand!" Phineas replied hopefully.

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself." Ferb said, patting Phineas on the back. Phineas rested his head back on his knees. Ferb couldn't stand this. He knew Phineas was upset, but not this upset. He _had_ to do something, and fast.

"Well, if you're so upset then why don't you find her?" Ferb said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, his head still between his knees.

"Well, you're a _genius_! Surely you can think of a way to find her, I mean, how hard can be if we work together?" Ferb said, feeling odd that he had been talking so much but at the same time glad that it was with Phineas.

"Sorry Ferb, this one's impossible. If the police can't do it, neither can we." Phineas replied, choking up more as he talked.

Ferb looked at Phineas with a sense of shock and disappointment. "Okay, upset or not, this is _not_ the intelligent, strong willed, inspirational little brother that I've known since, well, forever. Com' on Phineas I know you can do this if you put your mind to it. Please. For me, for _Isabella_."

Phineas looked up at Ferb, a new sense of quietness in his eyes. Phineas opened his mouth to talk, but right that second the back doors burst open and Candace stormed through them hopefully, putting on her best aggravated act.

"Alright, what's going on here?" she demanded. Phineas' head dropped back between his knees.

"Candace," Ferb said, "can I talk to you for a moment?" Candace looked from Ferb to Phineas, then Phineas to Ferb and grunted.

"Fine." She huffed. "But I'll be back!" Ferb led her over to the side of the house and glared at her.

"What?" Candace asked innocently, or at least as innocently as she could.

"Phineas has been having the worse six days of his life. You could show a little sympathy." Ferb scolded.

"Well sorry! I'm just trying to bust you guys but you haven't done anything in forever! Humph!" Candace argued back.

"Well, I'm _trying_ to get Phineas to do something but he's completely given up hope. Help me!" Ferb replied, fairly annoyed at his sixteen year old sister.

"Okay, okay. Hum, how does Kwasmo magazine say about cheering creative boys up? Um, here let me go get it!" Candace said enthusiastically. Ferb rolled his eyes and returned to his spot next to Phineas.

"Phineas, I know you're upset but don't you want to take a stand and find her? I mean, come on Phineas, how are you ever going to see her again if you don't look?" Ferb told him. Phineas raised his head again, but proceeded to put it down when Candace burst through the door again, magazine in hand. She strutted over to Ferb, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to their original location.

"Okay, so there are three steps to this. Step one: inspire him." Candace said, looking at Ferb for his reaction.

"Check." Ferb said.

"Step two," Candace continued, "is to let them be sad, but comfort them as they 'sweat through their eyes'." Candace looked at Ferb and said, "That's man talk for crying, just in case you didn't know." She winked and Ferb blinked, repeating his last reply.

"Okay then, the third and final step says to present them with an idea that will make them want to get out of their sadness and jump into the fix!" Candace said, way too enthusiastically.

"Well I guess I can try that." Ferb said nonchalantly.

"Excellent!" Candace exclaimed as she pulled Ferb over to Phineas.

"Okay, mister. If you want your little friend back then you're going to have to take a stand. Make some blueprints to a mega cute tracker or something and find her using that! I mean come on Phineas!" Candace practically yelled, afterwards being very out of breath.

Phineas looked up and through sniffles said, "That would be too difficult. There're a lot of cute dogs in this world, and what if Meep decides to visit?"

"Okay then, how about you build a mechanical dog or something and give it one of Isabella's things so it could track her down? Huh, what about that?" Candace asked.

"Been there done that, sorry, sis." Phineas replied, raising his head higher.

"Fine. What about texting her and asking where she is? Or is that too simple?" Candace asked, beginning to be annoyed.

"Yes." Phineas said, still raising his head higher.

"Really? I came up with an idea for you? Yes! I knew something like this wouldn't keep my little brother down!" Candace exclaimed, jumping up.

"No, no Candace, I meant yes it would be too simple." Replied Phineas, who had already stopped crying and had his head lifted all the way up.

"Ugh, well I have one more idea, but you'll need cardboard, a peperoni pizza, peanut butter, and a baby elephant. So, what you do is" Candace started, now fully annoyed but still hopeful.

"Candace," said Ferb nicely, "I think I've got this one." Candace huffed but stayed quiet so Ferb could talk.

"Phineas," Ferb said, a smile stretching across his face, "I know what we're going to do today."

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be all inspirational and stuff… I'm not sure how I did Ferb, Phineas and Candace so PLEASE let me know in a review! Thanks so much and I'll try my best to have new chapter out every Thursday. Wish me luck! ;P **


End file.
